Military
Military is one of the five Leader attributes. A higher Military score will help in conquering or subjugating those in the world who can only be expected to listen to might or in defending yourself from those who view you in such a light. Summary Raising a unit of troops, utilising their services, or constructing fortifications are broad purposes of Military. Great Projects intended to draw the attentions of strategists, soldiers, and conquerors would fall under Military. Military represents a combination of fighting prowess and tactical knowledge possessed by a Stellar Power. Recruiting Military Units You can raise one military unit in one action. These units function as the standing armies and navies of your Stellar Power although are not specifically defined in makeup or number of active fighting men and women. A single unit is generally considered to be equivalent in combat effectiveness to about 2,000 regular human troops composing a stellar fleet and ground forces, and these terms are used interchangeably throughout the rules, even if for fluff reasons the actual units of a particular Stellar Power or a particular engagement are somewhat smaller or larger. The maximum number of troops you can support at once is 5 units by default, plus 1 per additional region beyond your capital that you control. If you lose enough territory that you no longer have enough regions to support the number of troops you have raised, your army total will be reduced to the maximum you can currently support. Military Actions A Stellar Power’s military can be used in a number of ways: Troops may be used to invade other regions. Using troops to invade or defend a region requires a distinct action per region being attacked/defended. In order to attack or defend a Stellar Power must possess at least one applicable military unit. Where players engage in battles the result is settled with an opposed Military roll on 2d10, with each side adding the number of units they have deployed, battle commander Mil score, and any relevant technologies. The rules for battles are described in detail in Advanced Military Rules. Players may also use their military to sack trading posts. Rules for this are described in the section on Trade. The military may be used to suppress or exterminate unwanted religious groups or holy orders in a Purge. Rules for this are described in the section on Philosophy. Special actions: Military 5 Recruit General If you have a Military score of 5, you may recruit a general to lead your armies. Generals are secondary commanders who may lead armies in the absence of your leader, using their own Military score. A general enters play with a Military score of 6+1d4, although this value will never increase. There is no limit to the number of Generals a Stellar Power may have in play, but they may be lost in battle and, like all people, are susceptible to ailments and the ravages of age. To deploy a General, the player must indicate that they are doing so, and which battle they are commanding, in the relevant actions post. Tactical Doctrine If you have a Military score of 5, you can introduce a Tactical Doctrine. A Tactical Doctrine grants a player a unique advantage in certain aspects of a military endeavor. Such endeavors might include targeting an opposing army’s command structure, fielding additional medics to reduce battlefield losses, increasing unrest in an attack regardless of victory, or any number of tactical advantages, including those that do not directly correlate to battle rolls. A country can only support one Tactical Doctrine at a time but may support as many Permanent Tactical Doctrines as they can establish. Tactical Doctrines cannot be shared or stolen. A player rolls Tactical Maneuvering as 2d6+Military of Battle Leader to activate a tactical doctrine as a subaction of a battle action, and this may be resisted as a subaction of the battle by their opponent. The resist and activation rolls of each tactical doctrine are treated separately meaning one player, both, or neither could successfully activate their doctrine(s). To activate a tactical doctrine you possess you must be leading the battle. Special Actions: Military 10 Military Technology If you have a Military score of 10, you have the ability to introduce a new military technology in your regions. This requires that you already have any prerequisite technologies and any resources that are necessary either through trade or through native ownership. This action can only be done once per leader. All technologies have a resource requirement. Resources being used for a technology are ‘consumed’ for that round; they still count for region requirements but cannot be used for another technology without additional Trade Posts. Military technologies fit into one of ten slots listed below. All military technologies fit into one of these slots, and two or more technologies cannot be used in the same slot at the same time, though the particular suite of techs in use may change between actions. The following Technology Slots exist, though not all necessarily have technologies assigned to them yet: *Personnel Armament *Ranged Weaponry *Armor and Shields *Engines *Warmachines and Live Weaponry *Logistics *Medicine, Mad Science, and Blessings *Reconnaissance and Divination *Stealth, Sabotage, and Traps *Fortifications, Sappers, and Planetary Siege Weaponry Permanent Tactical Doctrine If you have a score of 10 in Military you may choose to make your existing Tactical Doctrine, created by an earlier Military 5, permanent. The Military 5 tactical doctrine may be introduced in the same round it is made permanent with a Military 10 action. A Permanent Tactical Doctrine stays with a Stellar Power until the end of the Stellar Power or until specifically replaced by a subsequent Military 10. A Stellar Power can support as many Permanent Tactical Doctrines as it can establish. Each Permanent Tactical Doctrine a player has also provides a +2 to the Tactical Roll, even if you are not using a Permanent Tactical Doctrine during that combat. Category:Rules Category:Empire 5 Category:Military Rules